


the impossibility of rest

by dappledleaves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Fear of Death, Gen, No respawns, Pogtopia, Pogtopia!Quackity, Spoilers for 6/11/20 streams, War, manburg, preventing a war, villian!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledleaves/pseuds/dappledleaves
Summary: He wonders how far Tommy is willing to go, in the name of never giving up.He’s tired of this. He doesn’t want to go to war.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	the impossibility of rest

**Author's Note:**

> i spedrun this one. i love it whenever they all stream - i just get a burst of motivation.
> 
> me, starting another series? very likely. 
> 
> this fic is based on the dream smp characters, not the real content creators, please respect them!
> 
> this fic is dedicated to the myct writers server on discord that i’m a part of. i doubt I would have ever created as much as i have without all of their support.

Quackity hopes more than anything that his plan won’t fail. It’s less about the plan, and more about what the next plan is: Wilbur’s tnt.

How can he still want to destroy Manburg? He can see how hard Quackity and Tommy are trying to save it. Does their effort mean nothing to him? Can he really not see beyond his grief for his nation lost?

Wilbur needs to wake up. There’s still a chance to get it back. There’s still a chance - in the form of the book in his hands. One hundred pages of desperate, final attempts. One hundred pages of hope, in every written word. They’ll trick Schlatt out of power. This will work. It has to. 

  
  
  
  


It doesn’t have to work, apparently, because why would the universe ever care for what Quackity wants? This feels an awful lot like the universe is choosing the side of Wilbur and Techno and Dream - the side of chaos. Which is absolutely unfair, but it’s not like he can argue back. He can only keep trying. He can only run from Schlatt who finally banishes him from his position of Vice President for good, who is chasing them through the woods. He’s going to follow them all the way to Pogtopia at this rate. Quackity can’t stop to think about that. If he stops, he’ll die. 

Tommy is behind him, covering them with his shield the best he can. Wilbur’s disappeared. That sends alarm bells ringing in Quackity’s head, but what is he supposed to do? Turn around and meet Schlatt’s sword? Somehow defeat him, and find Wilbur before he does something he’s going to regret?

(If Wilbur does reduce Manburg to dust, he can’t tell if he’ll ever regret it at all.)

Quackity thinks of Wilbur’s tnt room,thinks of the button he’s most likely gone to press, and, and - 

He doesn’t know what to do about it. What is he meant to do? That book was their last chance at defeating Schlatt peacefully. Even if Wilbur doesn’t push the button, he’ll still grin and demand chaos - and Tommy will want to fight too. Any solution to keep Wilbur from destroying their home. Any option other than giving up. 

He wonders how far Tommy is willing to go, in the name of never giving up. He’s tired of this. He doesn’t want to go to war. 

  
  
  
  
He stumbles down the steps of Pogtopia, and he is terrified. Button after button cover the walls and the floor, every one a possible link to Wilbur’s tnt, that Schlatt says he’s planted in their home. 

Wilbur doesn’t even seem phased. His eyes are alight for the first time in weeks - like finally, _finally,_ somebody has done something interesting. Something he doesn’t expect. It’s like he and Schlatt are playing a game of chess: with all of their lives as the pieces on the board. Who cares if lives have to be sacrificed, as long as they are both entertained? 

Quackity doesn’t even think Wilbur is doing this to get his home back. Not anymore. He just wants to win for winnings sake. He wants to tear everything away from Schlatt, just like he did to him, and feel powerful in the turning of the tables.

Wilbur strides down the narrow path through the ravine, unbothered by all of the buttons, leaving Tommy and Quackity to follow. Their steps are careful to avoid stepping on them; Wilbur doesn’t even look at his feet.   
  


Dream informes them, cheerfully, that he’ll be fighting against them in the days to come. Because of course he is. Of course the moment Fundy reveals that Schlatt is on his own, he manages to recruit the most dangerous guy around. Quackity wants to find a bed and hide in it and never come out again. He wants to find George and ask him where the hell he’s been. He never wants to see a stupid button again. 

He wants Wilbur to take this seriously - to actually look worried when Dream says he’s their enemy. When he claims there’s a traitor in his midst. But all he does is smile and clap his hands together; it’s like he’s enjoying this. It’s like he’s glad of Dream’s news.

Quackity realises, (far too late, there’s no hope now) that Wilbur loves this. The war is going to start in ten days, and he’s never going to let it end. 

He may not have the tnt anymore, but he doesn’t need it. He has nearly everybody on his side, and they are his weapons now. They will destroy Manburg, and Wilbur will be the only winner. The only one who gets what he wants. 

Ten days. Quackity doesn’t know if he can stop this. He’s tired (he wants to try.) He wants to run (he wants to try.)

He wants to do the right thing (he’s going to try.)

**Author's Note:**

> please offer me comments, I am but a humble dragon who collects them like gold coins, and I crave validation. 
> 
> if there are any tags you think I’ve missed, please let me know! and I hope you have a good day/night and stay safe!


End file.
